Viajes del Corazón
by Rubikane
Summary: Ranma Saotome viaja solo para su entrenamiento, en su camino cruzará una mujer. Que pasará cuando estos se encuentren advertencia: (U.A)


_Wow ya hace un mes que esoy viajando, según el mapa estoy en Kioto, ahhh, aire fresco nada mejor que viajar solo y sin estorbos, mi madre no podrá creerlo.__ Un apuesto muchacho de unos veinte años se detuvo a mirar el paisaje que le ofrecía la madre naturaleza, este poseía unos enormes y bellos ojos de color azul solo pidian ser comparados con un dia de verano cuando el cielo estaba completamente despejado tenía el cabello negro y amarrado en una trenza. Se sentía seguro de si mismo, lo estaba era su primer viaje solo las veces anteriores lo hacía con su padre pero esta vez era diferente recordaba lo acontecido una semana antes.

 _Flash Back_

 __ Pero mamá!. tu pequeño ya esta bastante grande, además conozco el camino como a la palma de mi mano he ido con papá varias veces esta vez quiero hacerlo solo quiero viajar y conocer lugares donde papá nunca me ha llevado.__ el joven heredero tenía la cara como si de un niño se tratace quería convencer a su madre a como le fuera posible, llevaba haciendo el intento desde una semana atras este era el intento número tres.

 __ Ranma hijo, no quiero que te expongas al peligro te he dicho dos veces que no, porque insistes?__ preguntó la mujer esta era delgada con ojos color cafe oscuro, el cabello color chocolate y largo hasta la cintura, tenía un cuchillo en mano hablaba con su hijo mientras preparaba la cena.

 __ Bueno escuché decir por ahí que la tercera es la vencida, además cual peligro, he ido a lugares verdaderamente peligrosos con papá y he tenido que cuidar de el como a un niño chiquito.__ el joven hizo gestos de fastidio con solo recordarlo. __ Y esa es la razón por la quiero ir sólo.__ sentenció

 __ Mmmm bueno reconozco que tu padre a veces es un poco torpe pero el te cuida también.__ dijo tratando de convencerce a sí misma de la falacia que acaba de crear pero le fue imposible.

 __ Un poco?. Mamá por favor déjame ir a entrenar si?.__ con mirada suplicante observaba a su madre quien lentamente levantaba la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

 __ Esta bien Ranma Saotome tu ganas pero prometeme que vas a cuidarte, y que me enviaras una carta cada semana contándome como estas y de tus viajes sí?__ la mujer tenía el resto completamente empapado se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano cuando escuchó hablar al muchacho.

 __ Pero mamá no llores yo estaré bien además no me ire por siempre.__ dijo el chico abrazando a su madre estaba contento por una parte pero le sorprendió que llorase su madre.

 __ No estoy llorando por qué te vas.__ contestó pero antes de seguir lo interrumpió el ojiazul. __Entonces por que lloras?.__ escucho decir pero se separaron un poco y la mujer al fin hablar. __ Por las cebollas, tienen mucho ácido y me arden los ojos.__

Al chico le vino una gigantesca gota de agua en la cabeza estilo anime pero pronto se recuperó. __Bueno ire a mi cuarto a preparar las cosas para mi viaje.__ El chico dió media vuelta y desapareció de la cocina como un rayo pero lo más esencial había conseguido lo que tanto quería.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El joven azabache tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el resto pero enseguida se borró. __ Se avecina una tormenta, es una pena quería avanzar un poco más pero al parecer no podré, será mejor que monte aquí el campamento o me mojare y no quiero eso.__ el chico comenzó por sacarse la gigantesca mochila de su espalda luego de varios minutos tenía todo completamente bien montado sacó de su mochila una pequeña estufa prepararía para su cena en esos momentos daba gracias que aprendió a cocinar y todo por culpa de su padre.

 _En Nerima_

 __ Kasumi hija ya llegó la carta de tu hermana, prometió enviar una cada semana.__ un hombre de espeso bigote con el cabello hasta los hombros aparecía detras de las cortinas de la cocina este llevaba un gi de entrenamiento color verde musgo, tenía una importante figura su rostro no pasaba de los cuarenta años y un semblante serio.

 __Si papá acaba de llegar está en la mesa justo al teléfono, se te ofrece otra cosa papá?.__ contesto la mujer mientras daba vueltas la olla con una espátula, esta era de un semblante sereno y una sonrisa deslumbrante tenía un vestido rosado con tiras anchas y un delantal floreado para evitar que se ensucie la ropa.

 __ Gracias, nada más por ahora hija, por cierto te esta quedando delicioso .__ contestó al sentir el aroma de la comida, salió de inmediato del lugar para ir a buscar su carta estába ansioso de saber como esta su hija más pequeña. Lo abrió contemplado cada letra.

 _Hola papá, cómo te lo prometí es mi primera carta hoy se cumple una semana desde que salí de viaje, estoy en una montaña serca de Kioto según los pobladores, quería decirte que estoy bien y no te preocupes por mi estaré bien voy a estar aquí unos días hasta que pase el mal clima mientras tanto aprovecharé para entrenar en este lugar y luego seguire mi camino hasta llegar a destino. Les mando un beso a todos dile a Kasumi que extrañaré su comida y a Naviki que no se esté aprovechando de los demas sacándole dinero. Los quiero* ATT: Akane_

 __ Ahhh, porque los hijos tienen que crecer tan rápido, parece haber sido ayer que aún la cargaba en mis brazos, tan pequeña y tan frágil.__ el hombre decía estas cosas mientras su rostro se convertía en un mar de lágrimas estaba orgulloso de sus hijas.

 _En algún lugar serca de kioto._

 __ Ah, que cansancio.__ una joven mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro azulado terminaba de colocar su campamento entró para recostarse un momento cuando escuchó las gotas de lluvia, si de algo tenía miedo era de las tormenta y era exactamente lo que estaba por llegar pero también era conciente de que debía vencer sus miedos, poco a poco fue cerrado los ojos quedando completamente dormida.

 __Continuará__

 _Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento._

 _11/12/18_

 _Hola de nuevo, ¿Una historia más? Sip una escrita en mi noche de insomnio, quería pedir disculpas por mis demas fanfic, no crean que lo he abandonado eso nunca. Es solo que no he podido avanzar demasiado con ellas, mil disculpas a mis lectores eso sí! muy pronto sabran de mi nuevamente. ;)_

 _saludos lectores._


End file.
